Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A capacitor may include two or more electrodes separated by a distance and/or separated by a separator or dielectric material. A supercapacitor may include two or more electrodes separated by a separator that may include an electrolyte. In examples when a voltage is applied across the two electrodes, a positively charged electrode and a negatively charged electrode may be formed. Positively charged ions in the electrolyte may tend to move toward the negatively charged electrode forming a first capacitor. Negatively charged ions in the electrolyte may tend to move toward the positively charged electrode forming a second capacitor in series with the first capacitor. The first and second capacitors in series may function as a single supercapacitor.